Rum
General Information Turkish|tech_group = Anatolian|tag = RUM|government = Despotic Monarchy Ottoman Government* *(only if formed by decision)|rank = Kingdom|development = 143 (The Third Crusade) 158 (The Mongol Empire) 132 (The Mongol Invasion)|capital = Konya (323)|religion = Sunni|name = Rûm}} Rûm is a Turkish Beylik that is playable from 1077 from 1307. It can also be formed be any of the Turkish countries that are in the Islamic religious group (besides The Ottomans, Turkey, and any other exceptions mentioned in the decision to form Rûm). See also: Nicaea, Byzantium, Ottomans, Latin Empire, France, Ilkhanate, Turkey Form Rûm (Restore the Sultanate of Rûm) * Requirement(s): ** Is not: , , , , or ** Is not the Emperor of China ** Primary Culture is Turkish ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Is not at war ** Is not a subject (even a tributary) ** Is not a Nomad country ** Religion Group is Muslim ** Does not exist: , or ** Own core province(s): Konstantinoupolis (151), Kocaeli (316), Konya (323), Ankarah (326), Sivas (329), Erzurum (331), Kayseri (2364) and Eskishehir (4434) * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Change to a Monarchy ** Gain government reform Ottoman Government ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Change government rank to Kingdom ** Gain a permanent claim on Region(s): Anatolia ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Can embrace Rûmi Ideas and Traditions ** Gain 25 Prestige Decisions Make Constantinople Capital Requirements: * Is Ottomans or Rûm * Is in the Islamic religious group * Capital is not Kostantiniyye (151) * Has not enacted this decision before * Controls province Kostantiniyye (151) * Owns provinces: Kostantiniyye, Edirne, Bithnyia, Bursa, Kirkkilise (Burgas) * At peace Upon Enactment: * Gain 1 Stability * Capital moves to Kostantiniyye (151) * Change primary culture of Kostantiniyye to Turkish * Chance religion of Kostantiniyye to Sunni * Capital of Kostantiniyye renamed to Kostantiniyye. * Kostantiniyye gains the following ** 4 Base Tax ** 4 Base Production ** 3 Base Manpower * Set government rank to Empire. Form Turkey Requirements: * Primary culture is Turkish * Turkey does not exist * Is not Egypt * Owns Core Provinces: Kostantiniyye (151), Hüdavendigar (317), Izmir (318), Ankara (326), Adana (327), and Erzurum (331) * Administrative technology of at least 82 * Is not a subject nation * At Peace Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Turkey * Random province with Turkish culture ** Gain 1 Base Tax * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Rûmi Ideas and Traditions Traditions: # +10% Morale of Armies # +20% Manpower Recovery Speed Ideas: # Abul-Fath: +5% Discipline # Sultan al-Sharq wa al-Gharb: -20% Core-Creation Cost & +1 Max Promoted Cultures # Shahansha: +1 Yearly Legitimacy # Sultan of Rûm: +3 Tolerance of Heathens # Sultan al-Bahrayn: -15% Naval Maintenance Modifier # al-Sultan al-Muazzam: -15% Construction Cost # Protector of Dar al-Islam: +3% Missionary Strength vs. Heretics Ambitions: # +25% Land Force Limit Modifier Category:Countries Category:Turkish countries Category:European countries Category:Asian countries Category:Oghuz countries Category:Sunni countries Category:Anatolian countries Category:Despotic Monarchies Category:Ottoman Governments Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Middle East Category:Formable nations